His Rose Without A Thorn
by PonderRose
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa has had a difficult childhood. Raised by her post-alcoholic grandfather, Misaki applied to an overseas university just to get away from her troubled past. With one year left of high school to go, she takes a job at a maid cafe to help save for her move aboard. Only snag- she might meet someone who'll make her rethink everything while working. UsuixMisaki. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning of Everything

"Grandpa!" "Oh, hey- hic- hey there, Mimi! Whatcha- hic- whatcha doing here?" "Are you his granddaughter, Miss?" "I am, Misaki Ayuzawa." "You're a minor, so you won't be able to sign Mr. Ayuzawa's bail." "I… see….."

Grandpa and I had to take a cab home once he got releasing from holding. He was still drunk as all hell and had little recollection of what just happened. I was tasked with guiding our cab driver home, all while he kept shooting Grandpa looks in the mirror. Halfway through the ride, Grandpa's head turned to me as he began slurring words together.

"Ya know, Mimi, all- hic- all men are assholes. Seriously, you should have seen these douches that tried- hic- tried to beat me up. Men are real dicks… dicks- hic- that only want to use you for sex or money." "Ok, Grandpa," I knew there was no point in arguing with him when he's like this. "You- hic- you gotta promise Grandpa somethin', Mimi. Promise me you'll never- hic- fall for any of god-forsaken parasites. The only men who'll ever love you are me and your dad… well, he did, anyway." My eyes lowered softly. "Yes…. Grandpa." "Mark my words. Men are bad news; you're better off without them. Trust me, they won't miss you, so you- hic- don't learn to miss them."

Two Years Later-

"I got in! I can't believe I got in!" I couldn't stop jumping all around the room. Grandpa was sitting on the couch, grinning over at me. "See? I told you you'd get in." "I can't believe I'm going to Amsterdam…. This is a dream come true! I'm moving to Europe! I'm actually moving to Europe!" In all my excitement, I accidently crushed the acceptance letter in my hand. Grandpa stood up to come hug me in congratulations.

"I'm so proud of you, Mimi," he cooed in a tender fashion. I hugged his back, squeezing my eyes shut. "Thanks, Grandpa." "So, I guess that's it then? Once you're done your senior year, we'll pack up and move to Holland!" He loosened his arms so he could see me. "I can't wait! Only…." "What is it, grandbaby?" "Erm, do we… have the money for that? Daddy's insurance dried up a couple of years ago and….."

"Come on, Mimi. You think I would have encouraged you to apply to the University of Amsterdam if I knew we couldn't afford it?" "I know, but….. it's just…. can we?" I winced ever so slightly. "Sure, we can! You know I've had steady employment at the lab since I stopped drinking. Plus, I put away some cash for just such an occasion; turns out you save a lot when you don't piss it away on alcohol every day." "Yeah….."

Grandpa gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, honey; we'll make this work. Going to school abroad has been your dream since forever, and you'll fit right in with all those Amsterdam liberals. All you have to worry about is acing your last year of high school." "Mmmmm, I don't know. I still feel like I should be doing something; moving to a new continent isn't a little thing…. But I don't know where a student like me could find a job. Or at least a decent-paying one."

He thought for a moment. "How 'bout that new maid café?" "A maid café?" I blinked startled. "Sure! You're cute, charming, non-judgment- perfect maid matter!" "I don't know….. I've never… done anything like that before," my hand rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I glanced to the side. Grandpa nodded his head with certainty. "I think that's the best bet you're gonna get at a job; at least for now. It'll only be a part-time gig, and besides, if you don't like it, you can quit. Simple as that." "I guess so…"

Then my grandfather laughed. "Boy! It's a good thing you don't have a boyfriend, or he'd get super jealous with you working at a maid café." "Probably…." My eyes rolled downwards. "I still don't get why you never dated anyone in high school. Oh well, guess it's for the best now." "Yeah…." _"Mark my words. Men are bad news; you're better off without them."_ "I know you're right, Grandpa."


	2. Classroom Chat

"Één, twee, drie, vier…" "Misaki? What are you doing in here?" "Oh, nothing!" Swiftly the Dutch language textbook went away under my desk. Sakura came into the classroom so to sit across from me. "Was that Danish or something you were speaking just now?" "Uh, no…. not exactly," my head tilted downwards shyly; I hadn't told anyone aside from Grandpa and a few teachers that I'd been accepted to the University of Amsterdam. All my friends were still gleefully discussing where they'd like to go, not knowing that I'd already applied and gotten into my dream school. It was something really personal to me….

"You alright, Misaki? You've been acting weird all week," her tone was peppered with worry. "Who, me? I'm fine- perfectly fine," my hand gave a nonchalant wave. Sakura relented but bit her lower lip a bit apprehensively. "Well, alright. But if you ever wanna talk about anything…." "I appreciate that, Sakura," I smiled warmly at her. Such a kind, good friend…. "Actually, I came in here to say….."

"You're a jerk, Usui!" We flinched at the sudden and unexpected shouting from the hall. In less than a second the door was slammed open and one of our mutual friends, Kumi, stomped inside. A figure passed by the door, though I didn't see who it was; it looked tall and slender with spiky hair. Kumi marched over to bang both hands onto Sakura's desk. She was trembling with her teeth visibly clenched.

"That Usui Takumi….. I can't believe what a bastard he is!" "Who?" I blinked, utterly lost. "Usui! That asshole who's always making girls cry on campus! How do you not know about him? Seriously….." Nope, wasn't ringing a bell. But it didn't take a genius to put two-and-two together; I was just polite enough not to ask the enviable. Thankfully Sakura seemed more aware of what Kumi was talking about than me. "Oh no, don't tell me he turned you down?" Sakura frowned in a genuinely sad way. "Yes, he turned me down! But I dodged a bullet; he's such a creep, a total womanizer." Aren't all men, I instinctively replied in my mind. Huh, guess some of Grandpa's old sayings were still dormant in there somewhere.

Kumi finally decided to sit down, slinking in her chair and sighing heavily; her arms fell down at her sides. "Nugh, I hate men. Why can't I be asexual like you, Misaki?" "Huh?" This caught my stunned attention. Kumi blinked back at me, equally taken aback by my actions. "Aren't you? I mean you've never expressed interest in anyone before- guys or girls." "I'm not asexual… I think." "There's no shame in it," Sakura tacked on, placing her hand over mine in a show of solidarity. "But I'm not. I just…. never thought about dating before," my eyes wandered off into nowhere thoughtfully. "Why?" Kumi asked, like it was any of her business. "I guess I've been busy with school…. too focused on other things….." Like taking care of my grandfather and trying to get into an overseas university.

Kumi and Sakura looked at each other, then back my way. "Well, I think you're smart. Boys are a pain in the ass; totally not worth it," Kumi rested her hands behind her head in a casual fashion. "You really don't like anyone, Misaki?" Sakura simply refused to let this go. I pondered for a moment, giving her question a good amount of consideration. I don't think so… I've never seen anyone here that makes me go googoo anyway. But then, I did promise Grandpa…

"Ah, don't worry about it, Misaki. If anything, I should be more like you, and not falling for stupid boys like Usui. Man! Why do I have to have a thing for bad boys?" Kumi threw her arms up into the air. "He's a bad boy?" This seemed to mildly shock Sakura. "Are you kidding? He's soooooo bad, but in a hot sorta way. But no! No, I'm done with all that! Who cares how attractive he is? He's rotten to the core," her arms folded with finality. Now it was Sakura's and my turn to glance at one another perplexed.

"What does he look like?" "Why do you care, Misaki? Wait, you really haven't heard about him? Girl, do you live under a rock?" "No, but I'm willing to move," I seasoned with a playful smirk. Kumi rolled her eyes. "Oh, just forget it. Who needs him? You'll probably never see him if you haven't already. Let's just end this year without any heartbreak." "Wouldn't that be any more in your case?" "Shut up, Sakura!"

End the year without heartbreak….. I gazed outside the window to a cherry tree blooming. That's the plan for me anyway.


	3. That Invisible Smile

"_All ready for your first day at work?"_ "Yes, Grandpa," I grinned through the phone; Grandpa was checking in on me before I started my very first shift. _"And you sure you got everything you need?"_ "Yes; I'm all set." _"Good! I'll be by in a couple of hours to visit you!"_ "You don't have to do that." _"Course I do; it's my grandbaby's first day on the job. You're going to need emotional support."_ "Can you just pick me up after work instead? That would really help." _"Sure thing! Now that your grandpa's got his licence back, I can pick you up every night."_ "Thanks, Grandpa. I'll see you at ten." _"See you at ten, Mimi. Love you!"_ "I love you too. Have a good night." _"You too."_ Click!

I'll admit, I was nervous to work at somewhere like a maid café. I always thought maid cafés are these weird, sexualized places where perverts came to hit on scantily dressed women. And…. well I'd be lying if I said I was wrong. However the café I was recently employed at had very strict rules for patrons and the uniforms were too bad; I could wear it and still feel somewhat modest. Plus my co-workers were really nice; all young and ambitious like me. One does not work at a maid café under the age of eighteen if one can avoid it. We all had our eyes on pretty prestigious universities and were going to get there one way or another. I didn't tell them where I was going to school, only that I'd been accepted somewhere good. They were all very excited for me.

"We're really happy to have you join the team, Misaki," our leader, Satsuki, told me. She was giving me the rundown of the job that first night, all while I paid diligent attention. "Now, when someone comes in, you say "welcome home, Master"." "Like this? Welcome home, Master," I reiterated while bowing slightly. "Perfect! Then you lead them to a free table in your section. You must always refer to the customer as "Master" or "sir"." "I can do that," I grinned. "Alright! Just watch us tonight and get a feel for the job. You'll get the hang of it soon enough." "Thanks, Satsuki. I've never done anything like this before." "You'll do just fine! Don't worry about a thing," she flashed me a brilliant smile before taking me out to the floor.

My first night was pretty easy and stress-free. All I did was help the other maids with their tables, take out the garbage, and greet patrons as they arrived. By eight o'clock I think I was getting the hang of it. That's also the time around when something interesting happened. "Misaki, can you please clear off that back table for me?" One of the girls named Honoka asked me. "Sure thing," I grabbed a clean washcloth to wipe it down after I cleared away the dishes. While I was in the middle of doing that, I brushed the back of my hand across my forehead and gazed out of the window right beside the table.

To my shock there was a guy standing on the other side; he was standing there and looking in… looking in, at me. For a moment, I didn't know what to make of the scenario. We merely ogled each other with blank expressions. He was tall, slender, pale, with orange, spiky hair. I'm guessing he was about my age, maybe a tiny bit older. He was just there, watching me…. for some reason. I didn't notice how long I'd been staring back his way, but it was long enough for one of the other maids to call me. I blinked, suddenly snapping out of it, and he finally smiled. Only, it wasn't a typical smile; he wasn't actually smiling with his lips, per se…. but I could see something on his face; something akin to cocky humour… humour and joy.

"Misaki! Misaki, could you come over here? I need your help!" My spine flinched as I was again propelled back into reality. While still non-visibly smirking, the man began to stroll away; his eyes lingering on me as long as they could. I waited until he was away from the window before approaching it. With puzzled eyes, I peered into the direction he had disappeared in. Huh… That's… that's the first time anyone has ever looked at me that way before. And his invisible smile….. Why would he smile at me? A smile he didn't show but I could nonetheless see…

I think subconsciously I already knew….. I knew was in trouble the first time I saw him smile.


	4. A Decent Surprise

An organic smile bloomed across my lips as I admired my desktop screen. I'd never been to Amsterdam before, but it went without saying that I was excited. Too excited and engrossed on the picture of Amsterdam's Central Station- or Centraal Station, I should say- that I failed to notice the teacher currently trying to address me. My hand was about to reach out to lightly caress the screen when all of a sudden….

"Misaki? Misaki!" I flinched immediately, only to find not just Mr. Yamamoto but all of my classmates staring at me. Oops. "Y-yes, Mr. Yamamoto?" "I told you to take this paper to Mr. Ando in room E405," he held out a sheet of paper expectantly. Ah, that's right; every class or so, he has one of us deliver a schedule to the other English/math teacher. He's just never called on me to do it before.

Shyly, and slightly embarrassed, I stood up, took the document, and slinked out of the classroom. I think Mr. Ando was teaching math at the moment; he was one of the versatile teachers who could instruct more than one subject. I didn't have any classes in room E405, but Sakura did. Actually, I think she had math class in there now. I climbed the staircase to the fourth floor and found the room along the hallway opposite a row of windows. Not sure how to go about this, I gently knocked on the closed door.

"Come in!" A familiar voice called out; I knew it to be Mr. Ando's- he was my English teacher last year. I opened the door, stepping inside. Mr. Ando greeted me with a pleasant grin from behind his desk on the other side of the chalkboards. Again, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I began walking towards him. Along the way I spotted Sakura in the second row, who was grinning and waving at me. I waved back with eagerness, and that's when I saw him…. Him.

The same guy from behind the window at the maid café last night… He was here and appeared similarly surprised to see me in here right now. My feet slowed down for the briefest of seconds as our eyes locked. My lips parted a sliver in utter confusion and dumbfoundedness, while his mouth remained closed and his eyes wide. This whole scenario felt much longer than it was in real life. In less than five seconds, Mr. Ando cleared his throat.

"Miss Ayuzawa? Is something wrong?" "Huh? Oh! N-no…." My cheeks sizzled a light shade of pink as I handed the paper over to the teacher. "Thank you," he took it allowing his grin to return to his face. Without another word or glance at Sakura or the boy, I hastily made exit out of there; I was in such a hurry that I accidently slammed the door behind me. Once outside in the hallway, I took the opportunity to take some much-needed air. My hand rose up to my fluttering chest.

He goes to my school…. My school. I can't believe it. I'd literally never seen him before and now we'd seen each other twice in the span of a day. What are the odds? Who is he? I had no name to go with the face. I doubt he knew who I was either…. It's just…. The surprise in his eyes just now…. Why did he look as astonished as I did? Has he not seen me around either? I guess not…. My back fell against the wall to so lean into it; my eyes softened onto the trees and bright blue sky outside the window. My hand was still planted over my heart without my even realizing. Well, can you blame me for acting so flustered? No guy's ever looked at me that way before…. At least while I was watching.


	5. Confusion

"You're really catching onto the job fast, Misaki!" "You think so?" I flashed Satsuki a smile. "The customers love you! You're going to be a favourite soon," she cooed. "Oh, I don't know about that," my hand modestly waved through the air. "Misaki! There's someone at the door; can you deal with him? My hands are full," Sayu hollered out to me from the kitchen. "Sure thing!" With a wave at Satsuki, I went to greet the patron. "Welcome home, Mast-…."

My sing-song sentence trailed off when I saw him at the front door. Him! The same "him" I've been seeing a lot lately. The boy from school wasn't smiling when he saw me, but it was very clear that he was here to see me…. for some reason. I had to give myself a mental kick to snap out of it. No, that's probably not true; why would he be here to see me, after all? That doesn't make any sense, we don't even know each other's names. Remembering that he was a customer, I tried to be as polite as possible. I promptly sat mystery man at a table in my section and served him coffee. While I maintained a professional distance, I couldn't help but notice that his eyes literally never left me. He was watching me… again, for some unknown reason. It didn't bother me, more so confused me. And I wasn't the only one who saw.

"Hey, Misaki! Is he your boyfriend or something?! He's been staring at you the entire time!" Satsuki excitedly rushed over to my side as I went to get tea for another one of my patrons. "What? No, he's not my boyfriend. I don't know who he is." "Really? He seems to like you; you've never seen him before?" "Well, we did run into each other twice earlier, but I've never actually spoken to him. I don't even know his name; only that we go to the same school." "Huh, that's weird," her hand rested on her chin on a thoughtful manner. "Maybe he likes the food here," I offered a pitiful alterative. But she merely shook her head.

"No, I've never seen him before either. This is the first time he's been in the café." "Really?" I glanced back out to my section of the restaurant. As expected, he was sneaking peeks in our direction, albeit in a sly, almost charming sort of way. Satsuki grinned and nudged me in the ribcage. "See? He's definitely interested in you." "No, that's impossible." "Huh? Why?" And I hesitated for a moment. "Because I don't think boys see me like that." "Why not?" _"Men are real dicks… dicks that only want to use you for sex or money."_ "Just a feeling….."

Satsuki considered this for another moment, humming to herself. "I dunno, Misaki. He looks pretty uh…." "Pretty what?" I blinked back at her startled. "Well, it's his eyes really. They just look so… worried, you know?" "Worried? Worried about what?" This genuinely puzzled me. "Probably worried about you," her gaze slid over to me. "Me?! Why would he be worried about me? He doesn't even know me. Wait; do I look like there's something wrong?" "No! Well, I don't think so, but you know how boys are." "Not really….." Grandpa's never usually worried about me; it's always the other way around with him. Her hand gave a casual wave. "Oh, don't worry about it. Boys are weird." "Yeah….." I couldn't help but glance back at him. Our eyes met once more and his lowered onto mine. Worried? Did he look worried? Worried about me in particular? Why? My eyes softened on his for the first time. I just don't get it…..


	6. Show of Strength

Sakura and I were in our homeroom deciding what we should do that weekend; I was lucky enough to have it off. "How about a movie? We haven't done that in a while," I suggested while taking a bite of my sandwich. She started to nod but then stopped herself. "Sure, only…" "What?" "Don't you have to start working on college admission forms? They'll be due soon."

I gulped, resting my chopsticks on my bottom lip for a second. That's true, I forgot all my friends are still in the process of applying for universities….. universities in Japan. "Erm, well, I…. I have been…. uh… um….." I was so gracious when the unexpected ringing of my phone cut me off. I checked the screen to see an unknown number. "Excuse me," I politely removed myself from the classroom to go out into the hall. Finally with some privacy, I clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" _"Hello. Is this Miss Misaki Ayuzawa?"_ "This is she," my voice audibly lowered as I was flooded with a wave of negative emotions. I'd received several unidentified calls in my day- it was never good news. _"I'm calling in reference to Mr. Ryota Ayuzawa. This was the emergency contact number he gave us."_ My heart dropped as I silently continued to listen. Oh no… Not again; not this again. Those were the only thoughts whirling around in my head as the man carried on.

"_It appears Mr. Ayuzawa missed his meeting with his probation officer."_ "W-what? N-no, no; I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. My grandfather's been sober now for two years; he would never deliberately miss an appointment like that," I couldn't control how shaky my voice was. _"I understand your concern, Miss Ayuzawa. Nevertheless, he did miss his court-mandated meeting with his officer. As such, we'll have to do an inquest."_ "I… I understand…" I was getting choked up and fast. No… No, this isn't happening; Grandpa doesn't drink anymore, this can't be happening. _"Can you tell Mr. Ayuzawa to give us a call as soon as possible?"_ I think the poor cop had sympathy for me. I nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see me do so. When he didn't reply, I figured he was waiting for a verbal response. "Y-yes, I will."_ "Thank you, Miss Ayuzawa. Sorry to call you during school hours."_ "I-It's ok." Click!

I heaved, clutching my phone in my hand. My mouth was open, I was breathing that hard. God, Grandpa- why? Just why? You were doing so well. This is the worst time in the world for you to mixed up with the courts again. I mean I just got accepted into the University of Amsterdam; you were going to move halfway across the world with me. Why now, of all times? Why now?

A hiccup erupted from my throat as I couldn't hold it together anymore. I collapsed to my knees, landing on the floor with my arms dangling down at my sides like noodles. My eyes stared out into space as my mouth hung open. A tear dripped down my cheek, followed by another, and another. I felt like I hadn't felt in two full years- this agonizing weight on my shoulders. What could I do? I couldn't leave Grandpa; both my parents were dead, and he was the one who raised me. He was my guardian. But damn, this was so hard. So unbearably hard.

It was around this time that I realized I wasn't alone in the hallway anymore. I blinked absent-mindedly to my left side to see none other than him just a few feet away. His hands were buried in his pockets and he looked decidedly not happy. I guess I don't blame him; a crying woman kneeling on the floor in her high school hallway- that would alarm anyone.

I don't know how much he heard, if anything or everything. And at the moment, I didn't care; I had much, much bigger worries on my mind. Instead, I elected to simply stare at him, not bothering to stop the tears from flowing; I learned a long time ago that trying to make myself stop crying would only make me cry more. After a few seconds of observing this, he took a few steps towards me. Without saying a word, he knelt down right beside where I was and looked me straight in the eye. My own stare grew as his hand reached up to brush a tear off my cheek. Then he said something to me I'll never forget- I'll never forget because it's the first words we ever said to each other.

"You're strong….. I can't believe how strong you are," his voice was gentle, deep, and husky all at once. I liked it; from those first few words he spoke, I already liked the sound of his voice. But what he said perplexed me. Here I was, bawling on the floor like a child, and he called me "strong". I didn't think I looked strong to anyone right now. He retracked his hand and waited a moment before continuing. "I knew you were strong before, but I had no idea…." No idea of what? I blinked at him confused. His eyes sharpened onto mine with intensity…. intensity and sincerity. "But don't try and push yourself too hard. Just watching you… makes me worry."


	7. Selfless Kindness

"_It wasn't intentional. I got stuck in traffic on my way down to the bureau and ended up not going cause I was super late. I wasn't deliberately trying to avoid my meeting, Mimi."_ "I thought so….." I let out a small sigh of relief. _"Sorry to have worried you all the same, grandbaby." _"It's alright. But you know there's going to be an inquest now." _"That's fine. I haven't touched a drink in two years; they're not gonna find anything at the house."_ "Or….?" _"Or in my car. Trust me, Mimi; I'm not going to fall off the wagon again. I'll just leave early next time or take public transit."_ "Thanks, Grandpa," another sigh fell from my lips. Hearing this- even here outside the back of my workplace- was like a godsend for me.

"_You at work now?"_ "Yeah, I'm here until closing tonight." _"Sorry I can't come pick you up. My probation officer said I have to stay home for the next three days for their random inspection. It'll probably be in the middle of the night but…."_ "It's ok." _"I'll give you money for a cab."_ "You don't have to do that." _"You're not taking the tram or walking home at this hour. Just call a taxi; I'll cover it when you get here." _"Thanks, Grandpa." _"Alright. I'm sorry again about today; those correction officers can be real goons."_ "They're just doing their job; besides, you have nothing to worry about now. You called them back right away and they won't find anything during the inspection. Just stay at home for the next three days and you'll be fine." _"Roger that!"_ A grin lit up my face. "I'll be home soon after ten." _"Ok, see you then. Have a good night a work; love you, Mimi."_ "I love you too, Grandpa." Click!

Still grinning in pure relief, I held my phone in both hands. Ok, everything is going to be ok. I'm just so used to going into panic and repair mode whenever anything like this happens. For once, I don't have to do that. Grandpa took care of it….. he actually handled things on his own. I know that's weird for a minor to think about a man four times her age, but…. there's a grain of truth in that. Ever since Grandpa's gotten sober, he's been more of the parent than the child- and I loved it. It was so nice to be the kid for once…

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I immediately perked up at the unfamiliar voice. My head shot over to see three males approaching me; they looked roughly my age, if not a bit older. "Whatcha doing out here alone, sweetheart?" The one with blue hair cooed in a sickening fashion. My foot instinctively slid backwards as I nervously turned to face these men. I'd been in confrontations with males before, but that was totally different than this; my experience was solely based on trying to not get my grandfather beaten up after he'd pissed someone off while drinking. It was always me refereeing a fight between grown men- I'd never been the target of any male attention in a negative way before.

"You a maid here?" The guy wearing the hat asked as they came closer. "Awe look; she's shy. That's adorable," one jeered. This was scary, but a different kind of scary than I was used to. I think I was more afraid of Grandpa getting his teeth knocked out than dealing with these idiots. My nerve was quickly diminishing however, when they got really, really near to me- like uncomfortably so.

"Don't look so afraid; we ain't gonna hurt you….. much." His sicko friends thought it appropriate to laugh at this. "Ah, lay off, Akito. You're scaring the poor girl." "She sure is quiet; I'll give her that." They want me to say something? What am I supposed to say in this kind of situation? All reflexes in my brain were saying- nay commanding- that I get back inside the café. I didn't need to speak to these losers; my first priority was to get the hell outta there. But, as if reading my mind, one of their hands caught me by the wrist before I could make my escape. I winced at how hard he was clenching my skin.

"Where ya going, princess? The fun's just getting started." "Heh, she ain't no princess; she's nothing but a maid." "Then we're gonna need some special services from you, eh?" This… this was frightening! A whole new experience I'd never had before, and I had no idea what to do. My mind was subconsciously entering fight-or-flight mode, and I'm by no means a fighter. "L-Let go of me," I heard myself gasp out loud. This seemed to assume them more than anything. They continued to chuckle and leer at each other with that knowing, disgusting look in their eyes.

"She's so cute when she's scared." "Hey, call us your "Masters" or something." "Yeah, you're a maid- a sexy, submissive, little maid." I can't believe how repulsive this is. "Let go; let go of me!" I was growing more and more desperate. His grip around my wrist tightened, causing my teeth to clench in agony. "What part of "you're a maid" don't you understand?" "You know, girls like her really turn me on." "Yeah, just look at the way she's dressed…." No…. No, I don't want this. Someone; anyone! Please help! "You're so hot…." Someone! "Let me touch her. Her skin looks so soft." Grandpa, help me… My eyes winced shut for a split second. _"Men are real dicks… dicks that only want to use you for sex or money." _Grandpa!

All of a sudden, without my seeing or even realizing what had occurred, the creep's hand was violently slapped away. One arm went protectively around me while the other shoved the asshole away from me. All four pairs of eyes shot to see him beside me, holding me…. Him- the same guy from all those times before. While pressing me securely into his chest, he glared at the men dangerously. "Just because she's gorgeous, it doesn't give you the right to touch her," he lectured the three would-be assaulters. Gorgeous? My eyes got so wide. Did he just call me "gorgeous"?

The three men weren't having any of it; at least not right away. The one who grabbed onto my wrist fired back a vicious glare at the boy from my school. "Hey, back off, pal! We found her first!" Found me? They're talking about me like I'm cattle. His eyes sharpened on them, not holding back any venom. "Like I give a damn. Get lost." "Or what? You'll beat us up?" "You're obviously unaware of the many cameras surrounding this alleyway," he shot back.

This seemed to have some effect. The three jerks- whom I'm guessing would rather not get the police involved- glanced to one another apprehensively. To show he wasn't playing around, the boy still holding me pulled out his phone with his free hand and began to dial 911. The one creep growled in defeat. "Alright, asshat; you win this time. Come on, let's get outta here," he then told his friends. They were off down the other end of the alley, but he still didn't retract his arm right away. He merely looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" "I…. I…." Was I alright? I mean I almost got assaulted for the first time in my life tonight. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't arrived when he did. Still… I couldn't stop this trembling feeling inside of me, down to my core. "I want…. I want to go home… I want to go home," my bottom lip quivered uncontrollably now. After watching me for another minute, a gentle, understanding grin passed over his face. He finally pulled his arm back and stepped away from me.

I watched him as he then took off his light purple scarf. Still smiling, he tenderly wrapped it around my neck so I was warm and comfortable. I could only gawk up at him with the upmost bewilderment and astonishment. What's…. What's he doing? "Alright. Go wait inside; I'll call a cab for you," he said warmly as I continued to stare wide-eyed. "W-why are you doing this?" My mouth asked on autopilot; I'm not sure if my brain would have authorized that question.

My query appeared to surprise and perplex him. He blinked several times before burying his hands into his pant's pockets. His eyes lowered onto me with sincerity. "Why? Don't know. I just…" The words froze in his mouth as I kept watching intently. I wanted to know why a man, any man aside from Grandpa, would be so nice to me; especially one who didn't know me. His eyes scrolled around like he was trying to formulate a good response in his head, and when none came to mind, he returned to my immovable gaze. "I just want to; that's all." That's all? There's no other reason or ulterior motive? The idea was so foreign to me. Foreign, but good.

Without saying another word, he held the back door open for me; he also didn't ask for his scarf back. I hadn't noticed I'd even been wearing it since he put it on me when I got home later. True to his word, while I told the other maids what had just happened, he called a taxi for me- he apparently also made sure to request a female driver which I was super thankful for. I still had no idea why he would do that for me, but I was incredibly grateful. And I was determined to thank him, likely tomorrow at school. I'd thank him and return his scarf…. despite how long I wore it after that encounter.


	8. Womanizer

I wanted to thank him, but there was one problem I quickly understood: we went to the same school, but I had no idea how to find him. I didn't know his name or anything else about him, aside than he shared a class with Sakura. I was contemplating this the next morning during science class. Kumi was beside me and actually paying attention to the teacher when suddenly…

That ding-dong song came over the intercom. Miss Mancha stopped lecturing and we all perked up. "All students please report to the gymnasium for assembly." We looked at each other and the teacher motioned for us to stand. "Alright, let's go. Come on, everyone," she led us of the classroom. Me and Kumi went with the others into the gym, which is where we had all school-wide events. At some point we saw Sakura and we waved to one another. She snuck away from her group to come join us.

"Hey, did you guys know there would be an assembly today?" Sakura asked. "Not me." "Hmmmm, nope." "Huh, me either," she glanced ahead as we sat down together in a row. Kumi rolled her eyes annoyed. "Nugh, I hate assemblies. They're always about the principal complaining about something." "Maybe it'll good news today," Sakura grinned hopefully, but Kumi just shook her head. "When has it ever been good news?" "Hmmmm, you got a point."

It was at this time that my vision wandered away from my friends over to the other doorway in the gymnasium. You can't imagine how high my heart leapt when I saw none other than him come through the threshold. He was with his friends and didn't see me; they went to sit on the opposite side of the gym. I must have been watching him for longer than I'd realized because soon Kumi and Sakura were both gazing my way.

"Whatcha looking at, Misaki?" "Huh?" My head shot back around. "Did you see someone?" Sakura inquired in a kind tone. "Oh! Oh, uh… um, well…." Should I tell them? Who knows, maybe one of them knows who he is. He is Sakura's classmate, after all. They watched curiously as I discreetly pointed to his light orange head in the sea of students.

"Do you know who he is?" "Who?" Kumi scanned over the crowd, trying to find the exact figure I was pointing at. "Him," I tried to be more direct with the direction of my finger. "Who, Usui?" "Usui?" My eyes widened. Yes, I'd definitely heard that name before, and not in a good sense. "Are you talking about Usui, Misaki?" "I uh….." I began but couldn't finish; I didn't know he was "that" Usui.

"Wait, did he talk to you?!" Now I had their undivided attention; both leaned in closer, making me feel a bit sheepish to be honest. Kumi looked like she was going to blow a gasket. "That slime ball! Of course he would flirt with you days after he shot me down. Usui is such a lowlife- I can't believe what a creep he is!" "I don't think he was flirting with me…. was he?" _"You're strong….. I can't believe how strong you are."_ Was he?

Kumi snapped her fingers dismissively. "Trust me, Misaki; that player is bad news. From what I've heard he's a womanizer and a cheat." "Has he ever actually been with anyone before?" I asked, genuinely curious. She fumbled for a moment but swiftly recomposed herself. "Not that I've known, but he must have a side-hustle. With all the confessions and declarations of love he gets every year, I bet he's gone out with at least a few girls."

This confused me. How could Usui simultaneously be a womanizer and perpetually single? Or at least only casually dating….. Oh wait, I guess that's what a womanizer would do. "I think you should stay away from him, Misaki. Kumi's right; he doesn't sound good." "Sakura?" I blinked to her in awe. If anyone was going to defend Usui's reputation, wouldn't it be one of his classmates who actually knew something about him? The fact that she's not is disconcerting…..

"Do yourself a favour and don't let him play you. Don't be one of his countless victims, babe." "But… didn't you confess to him recently?" I retorted. Kumi folded her arms. "That was before I knew what a dick he really is. He doesn't deserve someone like you, Misaki; you're too good for him." "Hmmmmmm," my eyes lowered thoughtfully. I suppose I'm not really all that surprised that the first guy to ever show any interest in me is a player. Grandpa used to tell me all the time that all men are deep down. The loyal man doesn't exist, he'd say; women are loyal, men stray. I guess he's right- I can't let myself forget that Usui's a man first and foremost. Plus, Kumi and Sakura are telling me to be careful…. No, I can't let my guard down. I can't, no matter how he smiles at me…. I gotta remember the two loves of my life and stay loyal to them: Grandpa and Amsterdam. Period.


	9. Her Gentleness

The lunch bell rang after assembly. I politely excused myself from my friends, went to grab the scarf, and as discreetly as possible, followed Usui through the hallway. I was surprised when he opened the door leading up to the rooftop. Still determined to thank him and return his scarf, I trailed behind, letting the door shut behind me.

I waited for a second before revealing myself to him up there; we were the only ones around. I stepped out and his turned to gaze at me. His face wore an expression of surprise for some reason. His lips parted a sliver as I hesitantly approached him, mindful not to get too close. Neither of us said anything for a moment, instead awkwardly looking at each other; at least it was awkward for me. Eventually I held the scarf out towards him.

"I-I wanted to thank you… for yesterday," my voice shyly whispered. "How are you doing?" "Better. Nothing's happened between now and then, so…." "Good," he looked forward as the cool wind swept through our hair. "Here, I brought your scarf," I wasn't sure what to do or say next. This was first time we'd actually talked to each other like this. "Keep it," he didn't hesitate to reply. I blinked puzzled. "But….. it's yours. I was planning on giving it back to you." Usui waited to speak for a minute, keeping his eyes locked on this sky out in front of him.

"I wasn't lying, you know; when I said you're strong. I think you're the strongest person I've met here on campus." "W-what makes you say that?" My hand rose to my beating chest. Usui didn't answer right away. Instead, he stood up and looked at me. He was staring straight at me just now…. My cheeks couldn't help but blush ever so slightly. Our eyes locked with his lowering onto me. "Nothing is so strong as your gentleness, especially when you have several reasons not to be gentle."


	10. Cultural Festival Ideas

"_My name's Misaki, by the way; Misaki Ayuzawa." "Usui Takumi." _

I still don't understand a thing about him. He's kind to me and says such nice things…. Things no one has ever said to me before. But…. _"Trust me, Misaki; that player is bad news. From what I've heard he's a womanizer and a cheat."_ But….

"Hey, Misaki? You who, earth to Misaki?" My back instinctively flinched as a guy named Hinata waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked to him, then the rest of the crowd currently looking my way. "Sorry, what was that?" The awkwardness was growing by the second. "We were asking if you had any ideas for the cultural festival," one of my friends, Shizuko, informed me. "Oh, uh…. not really," I replied sheepishly; I hadn't thought about the festival at all.

"Come on, you guys; the cultural festival's a big deal. Our class needs to think of something good this year. This year college recruitment officers will be coming; if you want a chance at getting into a good university, you'll need to impress them," Hinata crossed his arms while addressing the group. "We all want to get into university," a boy named Takezawa noted. "Then help us think of something," Hinata shot back. I sat back in my chair while gazing out of the classroom window. That's right; they're all going to start the application process for Japanese universities soon. Meanwhile I've already been accepted into Amsterdam….

"Man, I don't know. Does anyone have experience with food or cooking? Maybe we could have a stall," a guy, I didn't know his name, suggested with a shrug. "A stall? Really? There's university reps coming and you wanna do a food stall?" Hinata clearly wasn't impressed, sending him a side-glare. "Well, what do you want? No one else has come up with any better ideas." "Someone must have something; we do this eveeeeeeeery year," our leader rolled his eyes.

I guess I'd been staring out into space for too long again because before I knew it my lips parted an unconscious sliver and Shizuko peered at me. "Misaki?" "Huh?" "Whatcha thinking about?" "Oh, nothing…." This caught Hinata's attention as he turned his head in my direction once more. "If you've thought of anything, don't be afraid to say it. We're just throwing ideas around now; it'd be easier if we had more." "Uh, I don't know…. I was just thinking." "About what?" He encouraged. I drew in a deep breath; it's not that I'm shy or don't want to say my thoughts out loud. It's just…. my mind was on Amsterdam at the moment, and I didn't want to arouse any unnecessary suspicion.

"How about a café?" I heard myself tell the group; my brain wasn't so opposed to this once I realized what I'd done. "A café?" Everyone blinked in surprise; I suppose that was a bit astonishing coming from me. "Yeah. It's a cultural festival, after all; it doesn't have to be a traditional Japanese café. It could be….." I was about to finish my sentence when my mind finally stopped me. "Could be what?" Takezawa urged me to go on. "Uh… erm…. it could be well, something different- culturally different. Maybe…. European?" "A European-style café?" Shizuko reiterated curiously. "Mmmmmm, it's not the worst idea. Only what would we serve? None of us have been to Europe before," Hinata considered while rubbing his thumb under his chin.

I shrugged, trying not to look too guarded. "We could learn to make things. French pastries, Italian coffee….. Dutch waffles?" "I guess we could. But would that be enough to impress the reps?" One guy pondered also rubbing his chin. "If we do them well enough," Shizuko replied. "Well, I guess we don't have any other options. Until someone thinks of a better idea, we might as well go with the café idea," Hinata let out a sigh. "But who will be the servers?" And I shyly raised up my hand. "I can do that," and I'll do it while wearing European-style clothing.


	11. Awkward Talk

Today was cat ear day at the café; one of my favourite gimmicks. Grandpa was confused as to why anyone would be attracted to cat ears on a person. "Welcome home, Master!" "I love cat ears." There you go.

Usui had made a habit of visiting me at work every day this week. While we hadn't really spoken to each other properly since back on the rooftop, I had to admit I looked forward to him coming around. I'm one of those people who really believes in not hiding feeling from yourself; I was admittedly cautious about him, but I didn't dislike him. And since we saw each other at work all the time, I felt more at ease around him. It was professional relationship here, after all; he was a customer, just like all my other patrons. But he was one I enjoyed serving.

I brought him his usual coffee and served it to him with a sweet, little bow. He flashed me that classic thin line, low-eyed smile. "Thank you, Misaki." Misaki… Something sounds different about my name when he says it. My lips parted a little before I grinned kindly back to him. "You're welcome, Master. Would you like anything else?" "Not at the moment," he took a sip of his beverage. I bowed once more and went back to Honoka, who was also smiling my way.

"He sure seems to like you." "Who? Usui?" "Usui? Is that his name?" Her grin widened in that knowing fashion. I smiled back at her. "Oh, I don't think he likes me; at least like that. He barely knows me." "But he comes whenever you're on shift. Don't you think that means something?" "I uh…." Huh, I don't know; did it?

"Oh, by the way. Did I tell you we're doing a café for my school's cultural festival?" Unable to think up an answer, I did my best to change the subject. She blinked at me a bit bewildered. "You are? Gasp! Is it a maid café?!" "No," I laughed. "Just a regular café, then?" "No, it's a European café. We're going to serve items from France, Italy, Spain, Belgium, and Holland." "Wow! That sounds like it's going to be amazing!" Her hands clasped together in excitement. "Thank you," I beamed, but that didn't last long. "Boy, you sure like Europe, Misaki." "Ah, y-yeah, I do." "Have you ever been?" "No, not yet." Not yet… Why did I have to say "not yet"? "Oh! Are you planning on going anytime soon?" "Er, well….." I fumbled with the question, not sure if I should out myself to her. She's a co-worker and I trusted her, but…

"But you must be preparing for university now?" Oh my god. I had to force a smile. "Uh, yes… yes, I am," in a sense. "Where are you applying? Here in Japan or do you want to go abroad?" Why is she pushing this? I guess she's just curious and wanted to know for friendship sake; no ill-will of course. It was completely awkward for me, though I did my best not to show it. "I uh… well I want to go to a good school," I replied half-truthfully; Amsterdam was a very good school indeed. She nodded in a comprehensive manner. "Of course you do, and there's lots of good schools out there." "Ah, yes?" "I'm sure you'll get in, probably to several universities." But…. I've only applied to one and will only applied to one.

During the whole time we were talking off to the side, I failed to notice that someone had been eavesdropping on our private conversation. He had been drinking his coffee and listening.


	12. A Buildup Of Pain

I used to be different as a child. _"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Pulling her hair like that!"_ I wasn't afraid to be outspoken or use my strength to protect other kids on the playground. None of the boys really liked me, not that I cared much what they thought. I was very independent with the belief that I could do what I want, when I want. I could be anything, I could do anything. _"We're from Child Protective Services. We received a call that Mr. Ayuzawa was arrested for public intoxication."_ Then everything changed.

"Here's your waffle, sir," I served the patrons to our cultural festival European café. Hinata and Shizuko were the main chefs, with everyone else either helping them or greeting customers at the door. Hinata had me hulled in when word arrived that a university rep would be visiting our station. He reminded everyone of what's at sake- aka university acceptance letters- and commanded us to be on our best behaviours. It was painfully obvious who this woman was too because she stuck out like a sore thumb among all the teenagers around her.

Being the only server of the group- don't ask me how that happened, I don't know either- I was tasked with seating her and making sure she was as comfortable as possible. To be honest, it felt a little weird. Here I was, serving this very important lady who everyone else wants to impress, and I had nothing to gain from her. I wanted her to be happy and enjoy her tea of course! But I didn't feel like I had so much on the line as my eager classmates. That didn't stop me from trying my upmost best to be polite and professional. I sat her by the window and got her tea order. Once she was all set up with that, I turned back to the front of the room to greet our new arrival.

A kind, familiar face smiled back at me. "Misaki." Usui? He was wearing a sailor's outfit and looking rather fetching. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he came to our event; shouldn't he be busy with his own navy-inspired one? But professionalism won over. I smiled so warmly at him and held out my hand for him to follow me. "This way, sir," my job had drilled it into my men to refer to male patrons as "sir". He trailed me without a single word and took a seat at a table near the university rep; she was still busy drinking her tea.

"What may I get you, sir?" "Coffee, please." Short, sweet, and to the point- I wish more customers were like him. I bowed respectfully and went to place his order. Shizuko was already waiting for me in the back. She scampered over to me where she tugged on my shirt sleeve excitedly. "Oh my god, Usui's here! Can you believe it, Misaki? He actually came to our café, and you talked to him!" "U-Uh, yeah?" Wait, was that supposed to be a big deal? No one told me.

Hinata came up behind us, glancing at Usui in his lovely outfit from over our shoulders. "What's he doing here? Doesn't he have his own booth to run?" Hinata's tone was less impressed that Shizuko's. She scoffed in a dismissive manner. "You don't get it. How could you? You're a guy." "Oh, so being a guy blinds me to all his charm, or lack there of?" "Oh, shut it, Hinata! He might hear you." "You girls should be more focused on the rep; not some boy you like. Speaking of which, shouldn't you get back out there, Misaki?" Without a word I gave Shizuko Usui's order and went back out on the floor. That's when I noticed the university rep was done with her tea and patiently waiting at her table.

I rushed over as collectively as I could, folded my hands out in front of me, and grinned sweetly. "All done, madame?" "Yes, thank you, dear," she returned the pleasant expression. "Is there anything else I may you?" "No, thank you," the lady stood up, pulling some money out of her purse. Instead of leaving it on the table as per usual, she handed it directly to me. Our eyes met and she flashed me a brilliant smile. That… unnerved me a bit; in a good way though.

"I must say, you're very good." "T-Thank you!" I wasn't sure how to properly respond to this. "Well mannered, well spoken, proper etiquette; and you seem to know a lot about European culture." "Thank you," I repeated, really not sure what else to say. I was blushing so hard at this point. I'll admit that I also wasn't paying much attention to the rest of the customers in the room at the moment. If I had been, I would have noticed him watching…..

"Is this your last year here?" "U-Uh, yes. I graduate this spring." Why is she asking me this? "Are you thinking of applying to university?" Oh…. Oh no. Why? Why did she have to ask me that of all questions. It took everything I had to keep a straight face and not give myself away. "Y-Yes, I want to study Classical literature." "Classical Western literature?" "Erm, y-yes…." My eyes drifted downwards so to stare at my hands. My god, was this awkward- painfully so. Too bad for me, she seemed relatively pleased with our conversation thus far. Her head gave an approving nod.

"Well, our university has a very good literature department. I'm sure there's someone who would love to supervise a Classical Western specialization." No….. No, anything but this. How do I turn something like that down in front of so many students who would die to get into a prestigious university? I know! I'll act humble and undeserving; that might work better than my outright declining her proposition. I nervously brought my eyes back up to meet hers.

"I-I…. I don't know what to say. I'm very humbled by your suggestion, but…." Oh boy, did my plan backfire when she rose her hand up into air to stop me. "Say no more. This is a big decision and I'm sure you have plenty more offers to consider. But if you would like more information, don't hesitate to send me an email." "T-Thank you…." This is going to come back to bite me, isn't it? She pulled out her card and handed it to me. I peered down at it worriedly; I think my expression was starting to betray myself. Luckily she didn't appear to notice. Her kind grin returned as she watched me patiently.

"What's your name, dear?" "Uh, Misaki- Misaki Ayuzawa." Only then did her smile start to fade; her eyes lit up and not in a good way. "Did you say "Ayuzawa"? You wouldn't happen to be related to Raidon Ayuzawa?" And I winced my eyes shut in instantaneous agony.

There's a reason I've changed; after a point, you just get tired of being the strong one all the time.


	13. The Offer

Usui found me standing by the open window watching the blossoms sway in the cool breeze. I didn't look at him right away nor say anything at his arrival; it hadn't occurred to me that he overheard my conversation with the rep back in the café. No, I had more pressing matters on my mind at the moment…. My eyes lowered a bit as my lips made a thin, emotionless line.

"Misaki." I didn't utter a sound; I merely turned ever so softly to face him. I was too sullen to ask myself why he was here or what he wanted. None of my thoughts centred around him actually…. Another man filled my head. His gaze fixed onto mine while his body language was gentle and sincere. He wasn't smiling in the least; he wore an expression of empathy. When he didn't say anything for another minute, I broke the stare by glancing back out of the window. I just wanted to be alone right now; alone with my thoughts, or lack thereof…..

"Are you alright?" "Usui…." I started but all words turned to cotton in my throat; I was literally on the verge of tears again. His eyes softened a touch. "I see…. I understand; you must really be suffering. I can see how hard this is for you." This made my eyes grow as I blinked back at him. Still not grinning in any way or shape, he took a step towards me; his hands were still buried in his pant pockets. "U-Usui?" My hand rose up to my chest in confusion.

"This may not be the best time, but there's something I've wanted to ask you. I've been waiting… for someone I can trust." "T-Trust with what?" My trembling voice inquired. His stared sharpened; his eyes grew slightly narrower. "You want to go to university, right?" "U-Uh, right?" "And you're concerned about money. That's why you took a job at the maid café." Whoa! This guy- he's like a master at reading people. Still, I thought it best to be honest with him; I've been systematically trained in my childhood to be honest in face of authority. Again, I nodded.

It was at this point Usui relaxed his posture a tad; the faint outline of a grin drew itself across his face. "Good." "Huh?" "I've been looking for some help for a long time now. You see, I live alone and am not the best at cleaning or keeping house….." "W-Wait? Are you…. asking me to be your maid?" My eyebrow rose up flabbergasted. He chuckled to himself lightly, relaxing his shoulders even more. "You have experience keeping a house in shape; plus, you look really cute in your maid uniform. I'll pay really well; triple what you're making now. And you'll be able to keep your job at the café, if you want. It's just some help around the house I really need…." "U-Usui!" My cheeks blushed…. for some odd reason. Wait, why I am blushing? It's not like he's asking me to do anything intimate…. And I do have lots of experience keeping a house in order after living with Grandpa. Plus the money would be really useful…..

Charming as always, Usui waited patiently while I considered the offer. To be completely honest, I was a little shocked at myself that I would even consider it at all. Wouldn't it be weird for me to clean another student's house? And why does he live alone? Should I be concerned about that? Then again, what real reason did I have to say no? Grandpa and I are moving halfway across the world this year, and Amsterdam's not a cheap place to live. The more we have saved before we go, the better- that alone trumped everything else.

Usui gave a little shrug. "Well?" "I'll have to ask Grandpa about it. But I don't see why not. Ok, sure; I'll do it." "So… you'll be my private maid, then?" His voice was pepper with a smidge of enthusiasm, which I chose to ignore. I grinned and nodded. "Yes, Usui. Just let me know the details." Our eyes locked for another minute and I swear I could see that invisible smile of his again. "I can do that."


	14. Hidden Desires

"Hell yeah! I think you should do it!" "Really? You think so?" "For what amounts to seventy euros an hour, you'd be stupid not to." "Alright, I'll do it," Grandpa and I were having this conversation in the living room. He didn't seem phased at all that this would be in a strange boy's apartment with no parental authority supervising. Not that he needed to worry…

He yawned, stretching his arms out on the couch's top behind him. He looked fairly satisfied with the situation. "Man, this is great. Keep this up and we'll be all set to go come September." "Yeah…." My eyes rolled downwards thoughtfully. Grandpa caught onto this, glancing at me curious.

"What is it, Mimi?" A pregnant pause ensued. "Grandpa, I…. I've wanted this for so long." "What? Going to Amsterdam?" "Mmmhmm, and I'm so incredibly happy about it. But….." I paused for a moment. "But?" Grandpa prodded me. "I don't feel like I can tell anybody about it, and it causes me so much stress. I'm so afraid of people finding out….." My fingers twiddled together nervously. "Why?! Grandbaby, you should be proud! This is gigantic accomplishment." "That's just it…. Everyone else is still trying to get into university, and I've already accepted an offer at Amsterdam. I… I don't want people to think I look down on them or something."

Grandpa watched me for another moment before tilting his head upwards to gaze at the ceiling. "Do you remember when you were six, and you got those new scrunchies for your birthday?" An organic grin bloomed across my lips as I peered over to him. "And I wore them the next day just to show them off at school?" "You were so proud of those scrunchies. You wore them so much that the elastic expanded and you couldn't tie your hair with them anymore." "Heh, I cried for days when they got thrown out." Grandpa's own smile widened at this.

"You're allowed to enjoy things openly, Mimi. You'd never brag now, so what's the issue? If they're really your friends, they'll be happy for you." That's when my grin began to fade; I peered down at my fingers once more. "I guess I've gotten used to hiding what I want…. what I love from the outside world," my lips freely admitted. Why hide that? It's true. Grandpa's head lowered and his eyes wandered back over to me.

"I know things haven't always been easy for you, but life is better now. You don't have to worry so much anymore; no one's gonna take anything away from you." "I know they won't…. if they don't know I want it," a little bit of the old, scared me slipped out. Grandpa watched me for a minute before sighing. "Is that why you want me to move to Amsterdam with you? You're still afraid they'll take me away from you?" "All I know is that I love you, Grandpa. I don't… wanna lose you." And his hand reached over to give mine a tender squeeze. "You're not going to. Trust me." "Thanks, Grandpa," I smiled gratefully at him.

Then he sighed and stretched out relaxed on the couch again; his eyes reverted back towards the ceiling. He sighed deeply. "My grandbaby, the maid for a boy in her class." "School; he's not in my class." "What's his name?" "Usui. He's quite popular. Heh, have no idea why he's talks to me." "Maybe he likes you." "Oh, I doubt that." "Why?" "Because he has his pick of all girls in school. He could have anyone he wants. Why would he choose someone like me who doesn't fawn all over him?"

Grandpa laughed. "That both makes sense and doesn't make sense." "He's just a friend; if I can even call him that," I reassured him. "Good, cause you know what they say about maids and their masters." "He's not my master." "That's not what society says. But remember, you're there for a job- that's it. Don't let him go take advantage of his authority over you." "What authority? He's my age." "It still counts. Just remember to be careful." "I already am, Grandpa. You know me; absolutely nothing will happen." And he looked at me ponderingly. "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy. But why'd you ever become such a prude?" My eyes scrolled down solemn. _"Promise me you'll never fall for any of god-forsaken parasites. The only men who'll ever love you are me and your dad."_ "I don't know, Grandpa…."


End file.
